Contradictions
by Rein Hellfire
Summary: On hiatus, until I finish my primary fic.
1. Prologue: Rising from the Ashes

**Beta-read by Oblitus-Umbrae.**

**A/N:**

**Rein Hellfire here, with another project. This one has been plaguing me for a while. I've been reading Campione!, as you know. Then after reading some fanon (A risky and terrifying endeavor), I thought to myself, _Hey! This guy's idea looks good! Let's see if I can adapt it and make it my own! _**

**This is the result. The product of my fevered mind. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't own Campione!. Absolutely not. If I did... I'd be filthy rich. Do you see me rolling around in green paper? Do you?! No? Good, because it means that I don't own a damn thing.**

**Concept based off of Oblitus-Umbrae's Godslayer's story. I have gotten his permission to use it, so no problems there. Go check his profile out: He's come up with some mighty interesting ideas.**

**Warnings: OOC (Some parts, probably), AU (All Fanfiction is AU, essentially), God-like characters (It's Campione. Deal with it.), sporadic updates (School and Summer School), Bad Humor, angst/emo-ness (Some Parts), Violence, and swearing. (It's rated M folks. If you're twelve years old or something along those lines, you should not be here.)**

**Enjoy. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Prologue: Rising from the Ashes

The golden-haired man took a staggering step forward.

The golden-haired man took another step forward, onto a burnt out field.

A field of blood and ruin, a field of battle and horror.

A field of death.

It was a plain field, nothing special, simply bare stone and dirt. However, what rested on top of the field was the truly horrifying part of this tale.

The man's comrades lay around him, sprawled and dead on the ground. Brave men and women from many villages, many nations, all dead. Each wearing head-bands with the symbols of one army, one united front.

There were countless amounts of dead, heaped up, flies buzzing, carrion-animals screaming and screeching, picking away at the desecrated remains.

The man took another step forwards, blood sheeting down from a wound in his forehead, forcing him to close one of his eyes.

His normally spiky hair was matted with red liquid. His black trench-coat that had orange flames running about was torn, shredded, and destroyed. It was nothing more but rags that revealed the man's muscular and tanned chest.

The golden-haired man took another step, this one stronger than the previous ones.

Wounds covered his body, wounds from where he had been blown back into a pile of corpses. So many wounds, ranging from small cuts to a large gash on his chest, one that nearly exposed his ribs and internal organs.

His blood dripped down from his tattered pants, splashing onto the ground. Drops of the liquid of life, pooling in various indentations and crevices, staining the dirt bright red.

Still the man moved forwards, in an inexorable march. Piercing blue eyes staring forward, eyes that were clear and hard despite the destruction that would have made lesser men weep.

This man had resolve.

This man would not bend.

He would not break.

He did not know the meaning of the word impossible.

And slowly, the man continued forwards, before stopping.

In front of him stood a primordial figure. It was formless, shapeless, and indescribable. Its very existence was a contradiction to reality. Its form could not be described, because he could not comprehend it anymore.

The man could have before, but now the miasma of the being's foul Chakra choked his very senses.

The sum of all the hatred in his world.

Ten-tails.

The primordial demon that could not be killed.

Ten tails of utter darkness, condensed hatred and despair, flickered behind the primitive figure's form. It was anathema to existence, a malevolent, hateful presence.

The malevolent being stared at the man with its baleful eye, that terrible eye of destruction. Ringed, with nine commas swirling around its pupil, an absolutely horrible gaze. And it roared.

The roar was a terrible thing.

It caused a storm to form, ten kilometers away, and devastate the land with lightning and tornadoes.

An earthquake, a hundred kilometers away, that created a massive scar in the earth.

Flooding, fires, tsunamis.

The being's roar was an object of both destruction and sorrow.

Yet the man weathered it.

Truth be told, he shouldn't have been able to. The man should have died a long time ago. He should have died the minute he was swatted aside by one of the thing's tail.

He should be dead.

"People die when they are killed." The man spoke, all of a sudden, his voice insignificant compared to the terror that was the Ten-tails. "Funny. I don't feel dead."

The beast roared again.

The blond-haired man said nothing, simply stood there.

It was sheer folly, attempting to fight this... This god. This was a being of absurd power. To fight it would be like an ant fighting an elephant, a piece of sand trying not to be swept away by the current. To fight the Ten-tails was to fight a force of nature.

Immovable. Implacable. Irresistible.

The man prepared himself to do the impossible, to fight the un-fightable.

It was a fool's last stand.

It was an idiot's battle.

It would probably be a curb-stomp battle.

He would probably, no, almost certainly lose.

However, the man didn't care anymore. All of his friends and comrades had died, even his enemies, slain by this reaper. Slain by this abomination.

Then again, he was an abomination too, if he was able to get back up. Ironic. In order to fight that which was not human, one must first become inhuman, it seemed.

The golden-haired man composed himself. He felt no fear. He felt no hatred, not anymore. He felt nothing. He could feel nothing, not even his despair.

The only thing left to him, the only thing that the beast hadn't taken away was his resolve.

Determination. Will. Will to fight. Will of Fire. Mind of Steel and body of Iron.

The will to live on. The ingrained survival instinct, that was what drove him.

It was classic fight or flight. And the man chose fight. There was no escaping the specter of death. There was no running, no hiding, no hiding from the demon-god. And that ingrained instinct knew that fact, and reacted accordingly.

Fight was the only option left.

The man stood tall, a weary and beaten warrior. He stood among the cadavers of the fallen, stood in direct opposition to the walking apocalypse that had killed so many.

The Ten-tails was the embodiment of destruction in this world.

It was a fool's stand. One could not fight this being. To do so was so useless, any effort was so weak compared to the being.

It was beyond a normal human's ability to comprehend, the Ten-tail's power level that is.

And yet this man dared to stand in its way.

A golden shroud wrapped around his form, a shroud of Chakra. Of light. The shroud that was his will to oppose the almighty foe that towered above him.

"This is stupid. Then again, I've never been one to make the best decisions." One Naruto Uzumaki prepared himself to face a force of nature. Combat began.

And unstoppable force met unbreakable will.

* * *

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his._

Countless years ago, Naruto Uzumaki became the first Campione.

Standing on a field of blood and death, surrounded by forces of destruction, surrounded by a burning country, facing a god that could hardly be called a god. No, that god was more like chaos personified. It was a primordial being that was more terrible than a god, more powerful than a god, on the level of a true God. All of those years ago, Naruto Uzumaki broke the boundaries of reality.

Then again, the concept of 'Impossibility' wasn't a concept he had believed in.

If a mortal that can't fight the divine kills a divine being, what does that say about that being? And when a man takes on the powers of the anti-thesis of what he believes in, what does that make him?

A blip in the fabric of reality.

A whisper in the wind.

A prophet, a messiah, a savior, a destroyer, a tyrant...

A king.

**A/N:**

**And that's the prologue for my new side-project.**

**I'm really detracting from my usual writing style. Usually, I don't write God-like characters. However, in this story, I really have no choice, because this is a world where people kill gods. Yeah... I kinda have to make the main character God-like, though it goes against how I try to construct a story... It is essential for the story. Darn.**

**Naruto's ridiculously overpowered, obviously. He just killed an engine of destruction and gained its powers. He killed the fucking Ten-tails. OP! Yeah... He's so stupidly powerful it's not even funny. This is going to be a doozy to write, I can feel it...**

**This author does not like writing harems. He does not. I do not write harems. If the story requires me to, or if I get a thousand angry PMs, I might consider it. Emphasis on consider. But in general, I don't write harems. Not going to go into details, just know that I really don't understand harem pairings.**

**Updates will probably be slower than Fate: Zero Hour, simply because I have to thoroughly read the light novels and anime for the series I'm crossing Naruto with. I understand the basics, yeah, but I still feel like I'm out of my element. Just a little bit, but it's still not a good feeling to have when you're writing fanfiction.**

**Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated. Anything that will allow me to build a better story. Until then, I have been Rein Hellfire.**

**See you guys... Next time.**


	2. Prelude: Prelude to Destruction

**Beta-read by Oblitus-Umbrae**

**A/N:**

**Well, that was well received. Nice to know that the are people out there that appreciate my work, even if I am writing on a whim. Onto the comments.**

**Now... I know that Campione! is a harem story. The problem is, I really have no clue how to write harem interactions If I try, I'll end up going over the top probably, and focus too much on the harem. -_-**

**I'll see what I can do, but... Sigh...**

**Authorities have been planned out. All of them. Suggestions are still welcome though, I suppose.**

**As for the rest, that's spoilers... Nihihihihi...**

**Really short chapter. We're talking extremely short here, but what can you do? This is more of a teaser chapter really- the prelude to the actual, more meaty chapter if you will. Rest assured, future updates will in fact be much, much longer. Sorry about the sub-par work...**

**Rolling disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't own Campione!. If you think I do, you must be senile or delusional. Really. Delusional.**

**Concept based off of Oblitus-Umbrae's Godslayer's story. I have gotten his permission to use it, so no problems there. Go check his profile out: He's come up with some very interesting ideas.**

**Warnings: OOC (Some parts, probably), AU (All Fanfiction is AU, essentially), God-like characters (It's Campione. Deal with it.), sporadic updates (School and Summer School), Bad Humor, angst/emo-ness (Some Parts), Violence, and swearing. (It's rated M folks. If you're twelve years old or something along those lines, you should not be here.)**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

Prelude to Destruction

_A Campione is a being that kills gods. A Campione is a being that is above all other mortals._

_I have had the great fortune to meet one of these god-slayers._

_This particular god-slayer is the oldest, most powerful, and most magnificent of his kind._

_This god-slayer, has been recorded throughout all of human history. He has played numerous roles through the vast recess of time; he has been the humblest of shepherds, the wisest of kings, the kindest of priests, the deadliest of assassins, the bravest of warriors, the greatests of teachers, the proudest of fathers, the friendliest of brothers, and the most cautious of sons._

_He has been the basis of many myths, and is steeped in so many mysteries that if he were to be killed, it is entirely possible that he would be resurrected as a Heretic God._

_... That is, of course, assuming that something could kill him. I shudder at the thought of an entity that is capable of killing this particular Campione._

_The story of his great ascension, the battle in which he killed the one-eyed god of destruction, has been imprinted in human history, in our genetic memory, even if there is little to no written accounts of said battle._

_Yet, he does not maintain the haughty disposition that his brethren are prone to exhibiting. Rather... While it is unmistakable that he is a king, he does not comport himself like a king._

_While he has a very large power base and does in fact dabble in the affairs of mortals, he does not abuse his power._

_Rather, he is an instructor. A teacher. A guide, a helper, and aide._

_However, underestimating him because of his demeanor is a monumentally bad idea._

_Naruto Uzumaki is still a Campione after all._

_-Private journal of Alberto Ricardo_

* * *

A military complex was engulfed in a great fire.

It was located in a vast desert, in a location that will not be fully disclosed (A third-world country, somewhere in a desert), a dry arid wasteland.

And through the blazing hellfire of this complex, a man walked.

Bodies littered the ground, swathed in cloth to keep out the sand and wind and heat.

Bodies of the fallen, but not of the dead.

Bodies of a group of unconscious terrorists, a relatively new cell.

Bodies of idiots that had pissed the wrong guy off.

"De... Demon!" A terrified man stuttered, as he backed away from the looming figure, scrabbling in the sand, until his back hit a wall. His firearm fell from nerveless fingers, eyes widened and pupils dilated in unadulterated fear. "St... Stay back! Stay back!"

The object of his terror?

"Nah, you've kind of irritated me." Naruto Uzumaki replied casually. "See, normally I would let small fries like you slide by, but you just had to go and try to start World War III. Honestly, what gave idiots like you the idea to steal a weapon of mass destruction and attempt to sneak it into another country?" The blond man shrugged. "Regardless, I consider it my duty to prevent the turmoil that a war would cause."

The terrorist hissed in anger, rage overtaking fear. "You know nothing of the pain that country has caused our people! It is the will of the people that they be punished for denying our wishes! You are a naive fool! You know nothing of the world!"

Instantly the fool felt a chill, as if the air had begun to freeze over. He shivered. Despite the great fire a few meters away or, that incandescent ball of gas that was the sun still blazed merrily down upon the hot sands, but to him...

It felt as if he was encased in ice. And in that moment, the idiot felt fear. This went beyond fear. This was mind-shattering, terror. Every instinct screamed for this man to run, screamed that he had pissed off the wrong person and said the wrong words at the wrong time.

Naruto Uzumaki smiled. A macabre smile, a smile suited for a serial killer or for some cheap comic book store villain, whiskered cheeks stretching, elongated canines baring themselves in this gruesome parody of a grin.

It was the devil's smile.

"Oh hoh? God's will, huh? That kind of bullshit makes me laugh the more I hear it. It saddens me that after all this time, humans can still be so short-sighted and ignorant. Your idiocy is so pitiful and saddening, you need a hug." The devil in a human's skin then picked the terrorist up by the throat and began applying pressure.

The unknown man began choking.

"What gives you the right to play with the lives of others? Hmm? What gives you the right to destroy the simpler pleasures of those innocent's lives? Men like you... You're all the same."

"De... Demon. You're... You can't be human..."

The whiskered blond cocked his head to the side. "Hmm..."

He then proceeded to throw the man into a nearby wall, said wall collapsed on the limp figure, burying him in a mound of rubble. Fortunately (Or unfortunately, depending on how one would look at the situation), he was alive, albeit with relatively severe injuries (Not life threatening, but still pretty serious).

The man's condition was rather indicative of the condition of his comrades. Most of the figures in the compound were unconscious, or in general not having a good day.

None of them were dead though. (That's what made it horrifying…)

Naruto Uzumaki scratched his chin thoughtfully as he took in the sight of the burning compound. "The smell of smoke in the morning really gets one's spirits raised." He began walking away shortly after uttering this statement.

"Let's see... Stomped some ass, diabolical plot to cause a war stopped, baddies knocked out and authorities on the way... And I got some light exercise in. Not bad for a thirty minute beat-down. Did I miss something?"

The blond shrugged.

"Nah. Now, the question remains, should I walk back to the airport, or should I cheat?"

The ringing of a cell phone caused our protagonist to halt his train of thought, as he pulled it out and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

An outburst of sound caused Naruto to wince and hold the phone away from his ear.

"Ow. Eh? It's you? What do you want?"

A chattering noise.

"Hold on, hold on, I can't keep up... What are you saying about my great-granddaughter?"

More noise, inaudible to any potential eavesdroppers, not that there were any in the area anyway.

A brief pause, before Naruto exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL? What do you mean, someone killed a heretic god? Who the fuck-"

"...!"

"... Really? And... She's not injured, is she? If she is, then... No? Good, because then I'd have to kill that bastard. Well, he's dead anyways, so that's a moot point... Who killed the god, and which god did he kill?"

Another pause.

"No, I didn't know. I've been a little busy here. Out of contact for a couple of days, traveling abroad... You would not believe the amount of people that hatch these idiotic half-baked schemes to take over the world..."

"Hmm? Godou Kusanagi? He's Japanese? No, I'm not worried about him moving into my domain. If he tries, I'll blow him to smithereens, adopted brother or not. Besides, hopefully he should have had the information pertaining to his elevated status explained to him by now."

Silence, before another phrase was muttered into Naruto's ear.

Angry shouting.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm heading back. I have to see just what kind of guy can kill a god, you know. Which god did he kill again."

Even more irate sounds.

"Hoh? Verethragna? Interesting then... Interesting. This'll be interesting, to say the least. Alright then... Yes, I'll give her a hug when I see her. Yes, I'll give you a hug if I see you. No, I will not greet that piece of crap that you call a husband. What you saw in that guy, I don't know. Alright... I'll talk to you later then."

And with that Naruto hung up the phone. Talking with his granddaughter was always enjoyable.

"Hate her husband though." Naruto grumbled. "What she sees in that worthless guy, I don't know..."

To be fair, the poor man wasn't incompetent. Naruto just had high standards.

The blue-eyed blond cricked his neck and sighed. Well, this was interesting.

"It certainly has been awhile... Better make some preparations then." He dialed a number into his phone and waited for a while.

"Hello? Is that you... Yes, I haven't called in two days. There was no service... Okay, I was lying, because my phone can always connect and- okay. You can stop nagging now."

Naruto sighed. "I need a favor. What do you know about the newest Campione? ... Alright then. Can you get me any and all information pertaining to him? You can? Great..."

"..."

"Actually, you owe me a favor. Or two favors. I cleaned you out in poker pretty darn well the last time we played. If I recall, you actually owe me- What's that? You'll do it now? Great. Contact me when you get the info."

And with that, Naruto re-sealed the phone into a sealing array tattooed onto his forearm.

"Good grief. How annoying. Troublesome indeed. To think that there would be another Campione..."

The blond sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

"I think that I'll have to see just what's so special about this guy. And probably, go teach him the pecking order... Wait. He's in Rome, isn't he? Wonderful."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. I need a breather anyways."

One Naruto Uzumaki was making plans to visit his new 'brother' now. One day after Godou Kusanagi killed the heretic god, a blond-haired man's interest was piqued.

It would certainly prove to be a most interesting meeting.

And things are going to escalate.

**A/N:**

**As you can see, this really starts after Godou kills Verethragna. One day afterwards, to be more precise.**

**Yes, Erica is Naruto's descendent. Why? Because shits and giggles. And because I actually have a plan, though it may seem like I don't. The character interaction is going to be hilarious.**

**... That's really all I have to talk about...**

**Once again, criticism and complaints are welcome, because these allow me to make this a better and greater story. Seriously though, criticism is very welcome.**

**I guess this is it. I have been Rein Hellfire. This has been Contradictions.**

**I'll see you all when I get out of this 'hell' that is Summer School. Sixteen hours of lectures... (Shudders). Save my soul, please.**

**See you on the flip-side.**


End file.
